


One Time At Band Camp

by acquiescence_ (malawi)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malawi/pseuds/acquiescence_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has been going to the Texas State University summer band camp for years now, this year Jared is his roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Time At Band Camp

"We're gonna be late!" Jensen yells after he has taken his bags out to the car. He's practically nineteen years old and his mom still doesn't trust him to make the drive down to San Marcos on his own. It doesn't matter that it's only a few hours down I-35, his mother still insists on driving him.

Jensen has been going to the summer band camp program at Texas State University ever since he started playing the saxophone nearly 6 years ago. The program was supposed to be the best in the state--at least that's what his friends said--and he begged his parents to let him go. After that first summer he knew he would go back every year. He made lots of friends, and there was nothing better than spending the summer huddled up all night in abandoned college dooms with other sax players.

"Calm down Jenny, camp's not going anywhere." Mackenzie sings at him, flipping through a magazine as she lounges around on the sofa, cotton balls stuck between her toes for some reason Jensen will never understand.

He pulls a face at his sister, and smacks the back of her head as he walks past, grinning when she gapes at him indignantly.

"Mom! I'm going to miss the opening gathering," he calls out again. He's growing more impatient by the minute.

"All right, all right I'm coming Jen. Calm down." His mother finally descends the stairs, and why she has to get herself ready Jensen has no idea, because she's just dropping him off. "Are you sure you don't want to come along for the ride Mackenzie?" his mother asks hopefully. "It'd be nice to have some company for the ride home."

"No." Both Jensen and Mackenzie reply at the same time. He's definitely not going to be cooped up in the truck with Mackenzie for almost 4 hours.

His mother shakes her head good naturedly at her children. "Well then, let's get this show on the road."

* * *

  
The drive down from Richardson to San Marcos is an uneventful one, though Jensen does like driving through Austin. He's always liked the capital building. Even though it's hard to see for all the other buildings around it, the glimpses he managed to catch on their way through traffic are enough to make him smile. He always takes the typical Texas pride in knowing that the Texas capital is bigger than the United States capital – same way nearly everyone who grew up in Texas did.

Soon they're driving through the outskirts of Austin; Jensen recognizes all the construction that has been going on even longer than he's been making the trip down to San Marcos. It is a familiar sort of sight — despite the frustration of the traffic congestion it causes — because he knows they are almost there, just another twenty minutes and they'll make it.

It isn't just seeing his friends that make him look forward to the trip; there are the classes, marching, concerts, late nights in the dorms, and a whole six weeks without his parents hovering over him. A whole six weeks on his own. In a home where privacy doesn't come often, these six weeks every summer are something Jensen treasures more than anything.

Well maybe it's not the privacy – it really is hard to get a minute to yourself when you're staying in a dorm – it's not having to worry about his mother walking in on him, or Mackenzie barging in when he's told her to keep out of his room more times than he can count, but she just has to ask him something too important to wait for something as silly and impractical as knocking. It's a bit like privacy though, and it's enough for Jensen.

They pull up to the University, the rolling hills and sprawling campus more than familiar now. Jensen kisses his mom goodbye, once she's satisfied that he's settled in his room, that he is signed up for private lessons like he's supposed to be, that he's promised to be safe enough. Jensen is practically pushing her out the door, and soon she's back in the truck and turning back out onto the highway, heading back to Richardson.

Finally, he was free.

"Jensen, you son of a bitch, I didn't think you'd ever get here." Jensen doesn't even have to look to know it's Christian, that rough voice filled with too much swagger and a smirk Jensen knows is there even if he hasn't seen it yet.

"Kane." A grin spreads across his face as he turns to see his friend. Christian Kane has been coming to these camps just as long as Jensen. They had met back during their first year, the both of them pretty piss poor musicians at the time, struggling to get a handle on their instruments – the thing they never tell you about saxophones is that they're pretty fucking hard to play. No one mentions reeds or apertures when you're signing up, it's all jazz musicians and things like that – and despite the fact that Christian has since joined the drum line they've remained friends.

"'Bout time you got here," Christian says, wrapping his arms around Jensen and pounding his back.

"Yeah, well Mom still doesn't think I can make the trip on my own." He gives Christian a sheepish smile.

"Awww, Jen." Christian ruffles his hair. "You got your room yet?"

"Yeah, I'm in 403. You?"

"412, with Steve."

"I'm not sure who I'm with, they haven't gotten here yet." Jensen says. It's always a gamble, getting a roommate. How Chris and Steve end up together year after year is something of a mystery; Jensen has a few theories about that though.

"Better keep your fingers crossed that you don't get stuck with another creep again this year."

"He wasn't that bad," Jensen says defensively.

"He watched you sleep at night!"

"Yeah that was a little weird," Jensen admits with a shrug, and he wonders if they'll let him get a room change if something like that happens again – it wouldn't be right to get stuck with some creep two years in a row and during his last year too.

"Look I've still got to sign up for lesson times, come by the room later though." Chris pounds his fist against Jensen's back again, making him stagger, before he grins and runs off down the hall.

With a sigh, Jensen turns and heads back to the dorm and his room to unpack a bit before the evening activities get started. Thanks to his mother's helpful nagging he doesn't have to worry about signing up for lessons, or any of those other administrative chores Kane is busy with now.

Jensen has always liked staying in the dorms, and this year more than others since it was the last time he'll be able to come to camp. He'll be off to college in the fall, and have a dorm room of his own. He'll finally be on his own, without his mother hovering in the background, or Mackenzie right there to put her nose in anything and everything.

He hums to himself as he unpacks his bag, stuffing his clothes into the drawers of the dresser beneath his bed. He likes this part – before everyone arrives, before the halls are filled with screams and laugher – when it's still quiet.

"Looks like I'm rooming with you."

 

A voice behind him startles Jensen out of his thoughts, and he turns to see a familiar face in the doorway. "Looks that way."

"Jared." The taller boy holds out his hand. "Jared Padalecki." He wears a lopsided grin, and has his bag slung over one shoulder, instrument case in his hand.

"Yeah, yeah I recognize you, you play trumpet right?" Jensen asks taking Jared's hand, though it feels strange to shake hands with someone his own age.

Jared nods, his grin growing. "Yeah, that's me; you've been here for the last few years too right?"

"I've been coming since I started playing." He is still holding Jared's hand, like an idiot.

"Cool." Jared squeezes his hand once, not really pulling his hand away, just making Jensen aware that he's still holding on.

"Oh right, sorry." He shakes his head, giving Jared's hand one last shake. "Jensen Ackles, sex." It takes Jensen a minute to realize what he said, but when he does his face turns red. "Sax, I mean sax." Jensen is completely horrified; he hasn't actually slipped up like that in years. Jared just laughs though and shakes his head cuffing Jensen on the back of the head.

"I think we're going to get along just fine. Glad to officially meet you." Jared is still wearing that easy smile as he steps further into the room, tossing his bag carelessly onto the empty bed and setting his trumpet down more carefully at the foot of the bed. "Been here long?"

"Hmm...." Jensen doesn't know why Jared seems to be catching him off guard, he shakes his head. "Not too long, my mom dropped me off about an hour ago."

"Ah cool, you from around here?" Jared isn't unpacking anything, just lounging on his bed, feet kicked up on his bag as he lays back.

"From the Dallas area."

"Oh that's cool."

"It's not too bad. Where are you from?" Jensen never was very good with small talk, and he's glad Jared seems to be leading this for the moment.

"San Antone."

"Cool."

"Yeah, it's not too bad I guess. I'm ready to move though."

Jensen just nods, he can certainly understand, though he's sure Jared really doesn't want to hear about his annoying little sister and prying mother, so he keeps them to himself.

"Jared!" A blonde boy sticks his head into their room before rushing at Jared. "I heard you were in here."

Jensen shakes his head at the intrusion. Chad has been coming to the camp for as many years as Jensen, and he's pretty sure that Chad is the reason trumpet players get such a bad rap. Chad has a reputation for not knowing when to keep his mouth shut.

Jared hauls himself out of his bed – more easily than Jensen would have expected possible from someone his size - to wrap his arms around Chad. Jensen notices that Jared almost completely covers Chad as he hugs him in greeting.

"Chad, what have you been keeping yourself busy with? I hope you've been practicing because I hate not having any competition." He grins as he slaps his friend on the back, the grin turning into something like a smirk.

"Man, fuck you; we can't all be savant geniuses like you, Rain man."

"You're just jealous, you can admit it, Jensen won't tell anyone."

Jensen is working on his unpacking again when he hears his name, and is surprised that Jared is pulling him into his conversation.

Chad casts a momentary glance at Jensen before he punches Jared's shoulder. "You just better be ready to defend yourself this year, I have my eye on first chair."

"In your dreams." Jared scrubs his hand over Chad's head, in a move that would have ruffled his hair had it been long enough for such a thing. Chad smacks his hand away, grumbling something about Jared being a tall freak of nature.

"I still have to sign up for lessons, I'm in 409 stop by later." Chad smacks Jared again before he disappeared out the door and down the hall, off to the Music building if he was smart – Jensen knows from experience just how quickly those lesson spaces fill up, and no one wants to get stuck with an early morning lesson on the weekends.

"You get your lessons yet?" Jared asks when Chad had gone; again Jensen is caught off guard.

 

 

"Oh, uh yeah. Yeah my mom made sure I got signed up before she would leave." He wants to kick himself; it's one thing to tell Chris about his mother, it's something completely different to bring her up to Jared.

Jared laughs, and although it doesn't seem like a mocking sort of laugh, Jensen narrows his eyes at him anyway, until Jared starts speaking.

"My mom did the same thing; she's been doing that every year. You know San Antonio is only 45 minutes from here, but she didn't think I could make the drive on my own – been taking me since I started coming, I didn't have the heart to say no." Jared grins, flopping himself down on his bed again.

Jared's feet and a good portion of his lower legs dangle over the edge of the bed, and Jensen wonders how he fits into any normal sized bed – Chad is right about that tall freak of nature thing.

"I figured since it's the last time I'll get to come to camp, I might as well humor her, especially with me going off to college in the fall. You just finished your senior year too right?" Jared asks.

"Yeah." Jensen isn't sure what it is about Jared that catches him off guard every time he talks to him. Maybe he should mention where he was going in the fall or something else, but all that comes out is a simple yeah. Jensen wonders about the sort of impression he's giving Jared; he decides it's probably not a good one.

"So where are you going in the fall?" Jared continues, apparently not noticing Jensen's social retardness. Maybe Jensen isn't making a total ass out of himself after all – or maybe Jared's just being polite, he seems pretty good at this whole small talk stuff.

"Oh um, UT Austin." They don't have the best music program in the country or anything like that, but Jensen has always had a thing for Austin. Plus it makes his mother happy that he'll only be a few hours from home. Jensen wagers that the drive from Austin to Richardson is short enough that he can come home whenever he wants, but far enough that he won't be expected to come home every weekend either.

"Really?" Jared asks, a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah, why?" Jensen frowns, wondering why that fact is surprising.

"I'll be going there too, is all." Jared flashes that same grin he gave Jensen when he was introducing himself, and Jensen is again caught off guard by how natural it is. He shakes his head; it's going to take some getting used to living with Jared over the next few weeks.

* * *

  
Jensen is able to forget about Jared until later that night, after the opening gathering and dinner, when he's in Chris and Steve's room, leaning back on Steve's bed with a beer in hand.

"Do you know anything about Jared Pada-Pada-Pada-something?" Jensen says finally, for some reason unable to get this tongue around Jared's last name. He blames it on the beer, though he's only had one so far.

"Padalecki?" Steve offers up with a smirk.

"Yeah him." Jensen nods, ignoring the smirk on Steve's face. "You two know anything about him?" He asks again.

"Hell of a player," Chris says, already well into his fifth beer by this time, "Won best in state at UIL for trumpet this year." Jensen doesn't know how Chris is able to keep a catalogue of this sort of information, but ask him about almost any musician at camp for these six weeks and Chris is able to rattle off a list of facts about them that usually only mothers and band directors remember.

"He's from San Antonio, right?" Steve chimes in now.

"Yeah, that's what he said."

"Not what you'd expect from a trumpet player, right?" Chris smirks.

"Tall." Steve again.

"And you know what they say about the tall ones." Chris snickers more to himself than either of them.

"Right, so can you tell me anything useful about him?" Jensen presses.

"Useful?" Steve asks.

"Yeah, for what sort of purpose? Can't know if the information we have is useful or not if we don't know how you're planning on using it."

Jensen rolls his eyes. "I just want to know about the guy who's going to be living with me for the next month and a half." Everything has to have a hidden meaning for Christian.

"Oh, you're sharing a room with Padalecki? Lucky you." Chris grins, popping open another beer, licking his thumb.

"Yeah, lucky me, I get to deal with Murray dropping by to call on Jared." Jensen doesn't mind Jared, despite the way he's always catching him unawares, but Chad is another story.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about Murray." Chris shakes his head, laughing. "Have you seen him yet?" He asks eagerly, Christian is only too eager to hear about Jensen's frustrations with dealing with Chad.

"Yeah, he stopped by for a few minutes earlier today." Jensen says, growing sullen.

"You're going to have such a good time staying with Jared."

"Fuck you, toss me another beer." Jensen shakes his head; he isn't sure why he goes to Steve and Christian for serious information on anything – he should know better after all these years. For the time being it looks like he's just going to have to get to know Jared on his own – which shouldn't be too difficult since they're rooming together for the next six weeks.

* * *

Staying with Jared, despite the constant interruptions from Chad, turns out to be not quite as terrible as Jensen has imagined. Jared really is an amazing musician like Christian and Steve had said, and Jensen finds that he likes spending time with him – though really they don't spend much time together in their room. There is always something going on to keep their attention: marching practice, or private lessons, movie nights, or Chris luring Jensen off to share some of the contraband he's managed to sneak into the dorms yet again.

Their first week together goes easily enough. It's always interesting getting used to a new roommate and over the past few years Jensen has grown more and more used to the idea of roommates in general. Although, Jensen isn't entirely sure he can chalk up the way he and Jared seem to get along so well to his years of practice or not.

Jared likes to get up early in the mornings; he does sit ups and push ups in the middle of their room for half an hour before he goes out for a run, or at least that's what he says he does, returning some time later to take a shower. Jensen, on the other hand, likes to sleep as long as possible before rolling out of bed with barely enough time to shower, brush his teeth, and throw on some clothes before he has to run to practice for the morning. It's summer for pity's sake, he doesn't think he can be blamed for wanting to get as much sleep as possible.

"You're going to be late one of these days," Jared says lazily as he pulls on his shoes while Jensen rushes around the room to find clothes for the day.

"I've got it down to a science," Jensen tells him, not stopping to look as he pulls a shirt over his head.

"Right, of course you do." Jared gives that annoying grin that has grown to be almost familiar after the first few days, and chuckles under his breath as he sorts through his music making sure he's got everything he needs before he can head out to the marching field.

"Not all of us feel the need to get up hours before we need to," he tells Jared while pulling up his shorts and rushing out the door to the bathroom to brush his teeth quickly, Jared's laugh following him out into the hall.

"See you on the field, Jen," Jared calls, music tucked under his arm, trumpet case in one hand and water bottle in the other.

"See you," Jensen echoes scrambling for his music and sax and water before rushing down the stairs after Jared, their door slamming shut behind him.

* * *

  
In Texas, only people who are really committed go to all the trouble of joining marching band. Of those, only the really crazy ones go to the Texas State University marching band camp for six weeks in the middle of the summer.

The heat is nearly unbearable most days, and Jensen is glad they set up misters and that they're all required to take a water break every half hour. He remembers horror stories his mother told him over all the years that he's been coming to camp about musicians who pass out from heat exhaustion.

He's positive he won't be one of those kids fainting on the field, but it's enough to make sure he drinks more than enough water throughout the day of marching. They start early too, which helps, and they're done by noon when they break for lunch and the afternoon is spent between free time, classes, and private lessons before they start up the marching again in the evening.

Jensen can't think of a better way to spend his summers. He'll miss the camp after this summer, but next year it's on to the college level. To summer band programs with other university musicians – and he's sure there is nothing better than that.

"Hey, Jensen we're gonna play ultimate frisbee, you wanna play?" It's Jared, running across the field after the director has dismissed them for the afternoon – like inviting Jensen to join in the game is the most important thing in the world.

Jensen doesn't know what to think and he stands there sort of staring at Jared for a moment, soon crossing that line into awkward silence. He does manage to shake himself out of it before Jared can start backing away. "Yeah, yeah sure who's playing?"

"Most of the trumpets, I hear Steve and Christian are gonna play, we tried to get some of the flutes to play, but they're just gonna watch – apparently they're worried about getting hurt," Jared tells him conspiratorially.

Though really, looking at Jared, Jensen doesn't blame the flutes for bowing out – they're likely to get crushed by someone Jared's size. Of course, it's just as likely that Jensen will be the one crushed--even if ultimate Frisbee doesn't include tackling--but he's not a pansy like those flute players.

"And Chad of course," Jared adds. He rolls his eyes when he mentions Chad, and it makes Jensen grin – he likes that Jared knows what an ass Chad can be despite their friendship.

"Um yeah sure." Jensen nods, it's a jerky movement and Jensen wonders for the third time in as many days what happened to his body control – apparently it went out the door the moment Jared introduced himself.

"Great." Jared is grinning like an idiot, the way he does when he's really pleased about something. Jensen isn't quite sure what to make of those grins--he and Jared still don't know each other that well--but it's there almost every time Jared looks at him.

"We've got one more!" Jared hollers toward the group that has assembled not far away from where they are talking.

They head over toward the group, and Jensen is sure this is a bad idea when he sees the group of assembled players, but he can't very well back out now.

"Jenny!" Christian finds him in the group and slaps a hand down on his shoulder harder than necessary.

"How many times do I have to tell you my name is Jensen?" he asks, though he knows better because it just makes Chris more eager to call him by the nickname when he calls him out on it.

"At least a few more times, Jenny," Christian smirks and cuffs Jensen on the back of the head. "You're on my team."

Jensen just shakes his head but goes along with it as the large group divides up into two teams. Jared ends up on the other team, which has Jensen more worried than it probably should – but when he thinks about Jared running at him, possibly tackling him, he doesn't think he can be blamed for being worried.

"Ultimate!" Jared is leading off the other team tossing the Frisbee as far as he can down the length of the football field where they had been marching all morning. Both teams scramble for possession of the Frisbee as they jockey it back and forth down the length of the field only breaking long enough to change sides when a point has been scored.

Jensen isn't sure how long they've been playing, but his team is up by one point for the time being, though it's been back and forth the whole game. He's bent over panting for breath as they line up along the goal line waiting for the team to return the Frisbee. His legs protest when he stands up and races towards the Frisbee as it glides through the air and down toward him. Just one more burst of speed and he'll be right under it, one more push and he'll have caught the Frisbee and he can propel it down to Steve who is already down the field waiting at the goal line arms up in the air.

Of course right as Jensen puts on that extra bit of speed, uses up that last bit of energy, that's when things start to get fuzzy and he's not sure the ground is actually staying flat beneath his feet and before he really can tell what's happening he's on the ground and things go from fuzzy to black.

* * *

  
"Jensen!" Jared can tell something is wrong before Jensen even hits the ground, he sees the little stumble that everyone else misses. And he's racing toward his roommate as fast as he can, though Jensen is on the ground before he can reach him.

"Get some water!" Jared barks out the order and someone, he doesn't see who, is off to get a water bottle. "Jensen," he says again, kneeling beside the boy on the ground.

"What happened?" Christian is there now, on the ground on Jensen's other side. "Did he trip? Is he alright?" He's worried, everyone huddled around Jensen is.

Someone thrusts a water bottle into Jared's hand, and he's there, arm beneath Jensen's head, lifting him off the ground so he can put some water in his mouth. "Jensen, you gotta drink something," he says quietly, holding the water up to Jensen's lips and tilting the bottle so that some slips into Jensen's mouth through parted lips.

For a minute nothing happens, Jensen is still out, but then he swallows and groans, squeezing his eyes shut tighter against the glare of the sun still beating down on them. "Drink Jensen," Jared says again, tipping the water bottle toward his mouth once more and Jensen drinks this time, long and greedily, his throat bobbing each time he swallows again and again.

After a few minutes like that, Jensen finally opens his eyes, like he's suddenly aware of where he is.

* * *

  
Jensen sits up quickly, though as soon as he does he wishes he hadn't as another wave of dizziness sweeps over him and he has to lean forward with his head between his knees. "Fuck," he swears, to no one in particular, his face is red though he doubts anyone can tell it's more from embarrassment than the heat.

"Careful now." It's Jared, kneeling there beside him who speaks first. "Are you all right?" he asks tentatively. He's looking at Jensen like he's worried Jensen is going to fall and pass out again.

Jensen doesn't like this hovering, this group of people surrounding him, looking down at him as he sits there in the grass like an idiot. "I'm fine," he says sullenly.

"Are you sure? You had a pretty good fall," Jared presses, like he doesn't believe Jensen.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just got a little dizzy is all."

"You should probably go see the nurse."

"No really, I'm all right."

"Yeah, you can't keep Jenny down," Christian finally pipes up, slapping Jensen on the back and grinning that ridiculous grin he has when he thinks he knows something you don't. "He'll be alright, Padalecki."

Jensen looks up to see Jared give Christian a disapproving look. "It won't hurt anything to let the nurse look at you," he says again.

"I promise I'm fine," Jensen says again. He's already fallen on his face in front of half the people at camp, no way is he going to be the guy who goes to the nurse after passing out.

"So are we going to keep playing?" someone asks now. Apparently the novelty of Jensen on his back has worn off and people are anxious to get back to the game.

"Yeah, course we are," Christian says grinning pulling himself up from the ground. "You think a little something like this is going to make us put you out of your misery?" he taunts the other team.

"I think I'm going to sit this one out," Jensen says, to no one in particular as most everyone has already started breaking up into teams again and heading toward their ends of the field.

"I think you should at least find some more water and AC if you're not going to go to the nurse." Jared is still there right by Jensen's side, and Jensen isn't really sure what to make of that.

"Yeah, yeah fine, I'll do that if it means you'll stop hovering."

"No promises." Jared grins though, and it looks like he's going to stop giving Jensen those worried looks. Of course he doesn't do so well with the not hovering thing. Rather than rejoining the game, Jared follows after Jensen back to the dorms. Just to make sure he gets there all right he says, though Jensen is sure it's more do to with the fact that Jared wants to actually see him sitting down and drinking more water.

Jensen doesn't talk to Jared as he makes his way across this campus to their dorm. He tries to ignore the taller boy beside him, keeping pace with him. And really it's a little infuriating the way Jared is hovering over him, the way he acts like Jensen can't take care of himself. Sure Jensen passed out, but that happens, it's the middle of the summer in central Texas, it happens every day. It's not like he was one of those kids who passed out during practice, fell forward and broke his jaw. He's not the kid who got an abnormal heartbeat because of the heat. He isn't any of those kids.

"You know I'm fine, right?" Jensen asks finally, glaring when Jared takes a few longer strides as they reach the dorm to catch the door for him.

"Course I do," Jared answers, like he's not waiting for Jensen to fall over again.

"Then why are you following me?"

"I told you, I just want to make sure you make it back alright."

"Well I've made it."

"I see that."

"So you can go back to Frisbee then, I think I can make it up to the room without you holding my hand."

"I'm not holding your hand," Jared protests as they start up the stairs to their room.

"No, but you look like you want to be." Jensen scowls at him.

Jared doesn't respond to that, just shakes his head as they continue up the stairs together. Jensen sighs, he wants Jared to go back to the field, wants him to stop following him, to stop hovering, to stop looking at him like that. He's tempted to slam the door in Jared's face when they finally get up to the dorm room, and wrenches the door open.

Sitting on the edge of his bed once he's inside Jensen is still glaring at Jared, especially when Jared tosses him a bottle of water. He grips the cool bottle in his hands, and maybe it is a bit immature to sit there not drinking just to spite Jared, but Jensen isn't in the mood to be coddled.

"You should drink that."

"If I needed you to tell me what to do, I would have asked you," Jensen snaps. "I don't come here to be babied or taken care of; if I wanted that I'd ask my mom to come along with me. I don't need you or anyone else doing anything like that, all right?"

He takes a breath to continue, but before he can start again Jared is right there, much too close crowding into his personal space, one hand going around the back of his head and the other curling around his cheek and pulling him closer until their lips are touching. And Jensen is too shocked to continue his ranting or pull away or anything – Jared is kissing him.

_Jared is kissing him!_

Jared is kissing him, and as his mind finally starts to wrap around that little bit of information, Jared pulls away, standing up to his full height, which from Jensen's position is pretty fucking tall. And he clears his throat like he's embarrassed. "You should drink that," he repeats, before he spins around and walks out the door before Jensen can stop him.

He has half a mind to get up and follow Jared but when he tries to stand up, another wave of dizziness passes over him and Jensen swears as he sits heavily on the edge of his bed again. He glares at the bottle of water still clutched in his hands before he twists off the lid and takes a long drink.

* * *

  
"Wait, wait, wait…he kissed you?" Chris is staring at Jensen like he's grown another head or something, the beer in his hand all but forgotten when Jensen retells the events of his afternoon. He pauses for a moment, before smirking. "Well, how was it?"

"How was it? He kissed me, and all you can ask is _how was it_?" Jensen shakes his head at Chris, though really why he expected anything different is a mystery.

"Well sure, I think that will determine the correct course of action from this point," Chris tells him, like that much is obvious.

"Sure," Steve agrees, nodding his head in what would be a sage way on anyone other than Steve.

"I don't –" Jensen starts and stops. "I don't know. I mean it was a kiss. I was too surprised to really think about it." He does now though, trying his best to pull up the way it felt to have Jared's lips pressed against his.

"You had to have thought something about it – no one just gets kissed and doesn't think anything."

Jensen stopped and let himself actually think about what Christian was saying, what did he feel about that kiss, about Jared? He'd already figured out a few years earlier that girls didn't really do it for him; of course the trouble was he didn't know if tall ridiculously talented trumpet players did it for him either. Jared is good looking, there is no denying that, and there's the smile, like the tiniest things in the world make him happier than anyone has any right to be happy. Truthfully Jensen could get used to seeing those sorts of smiles, especially when Jared is directing them towards him.

"Earth to Jensen, come in Jenny." Chris is smirking and waving a hand in front of Jensen's face now.

Jensen glares. "Fuck off, Kane."

Christian just keeps on smirking taking a long pull from the beer in his hand, giving Steve a knowing look and Jensen just wants to bang his head against the wall for a few hours. He doesn't want to kiss Jared again.

Jensen passes out in Chris and Steve's room that night, not completely on accident – he's not sure what he'll stay to Jared when he sees him again, and he wants to put it off as long as he can. It's Saturday and they don't have practice so Jensen can get away with sleeping as long as possible, that is, until Chris kicks his side.

"Time to go back to your room, Jenny," Chris says, sounding far too chipper for whatever hour of the morning it is.

"Sleeping," Jensen mumbles, wrapping an arm around his side where Christian's toe hit him.

"Not in here you're not."

"Five more minutes."

"Sorry sleeping beauty, we've got to kick you out."

Jensen peers bleary eyed up at Christian, which only makes him laugh – and Jensen wonders just why it is he's still friends with Chris, especially when he wakes him up far too early on a Saturday just to kick him out of his room. Eventually Chris is able to get Jensen up off his floor and out the door and into the hallway where he promptly shuts the door on him. Jensen grumbles and rubs at his eyes like a three year old as he stumbles back to his room, praying that Jared isn't going to try and talk about what happened this early in the morning.

Thankfully, Jared has kept up his habit of waking up stupidly early to run around the track and work out before breakfast and so Jensen is able to walk the few feet from the door to his bed without being spoken to. He promptly passes out the moment his head hits the pillow and he thanks whatever god is watching over him that it's Saturday.

What is strange, Jensen thinks, was how Jared doesn't come back that weekend. Jensen expects Jared to walk in at any moment and demand that they talk about what happened, or maybe try kissing him again, but he never shows up.

Jensen tries not to think about it too much – he still isn't even completely sure how he feels about Jared, or what happened between them - but all this time alone is giving him too much time to think. And all he can think about as he lays in bed at night is the way Jared kissed him, the concerned look in his eyes when Jensen peered up at him from where he'd passed out in the grass, the way he walked him back after that to make sure he didn't get hurt.

* * *

  
After spending an entire weekend on his own, apparently Chris and Steve had some very important business to take care of and Jensen wasn't invited along for their serious business party, Jensen is ready for Monday, he's ready for practice, hell he's even ready to see Jared again… though he's still not sure what he's going to stay to him.

On Monday morning Jared is back, at practice again like usual even in their dorm room before practice starts like he hasn't been gone all weekend doing god knows what. And things seem fine. He's got that familiar grin on his face and he's teasing Jensen about being late to practice like he always does.

It's like that kiss never happened.

Jensen decides to just go with it, if Jared wants to act like it didn't happen then that's fine – he can handle that. He's not here to fool around with anyone anyway, he just wants to enjoy this one last summer before college, his last at Texas State Marching Band Camp.

Of course, saying he'll forget about it is much easier said than done.

Jared is back to his same goofy self, calling Jensen over to join in a pick up game of football after practice that same day – though he throws him a bottle of water before he lets him play. Jensen is glad he ends up on Jared's team though, especially after the way he sees Jared take down Chad when he gets a hold of the ball.

Things go back to normal mostly, they have practice every day and they usually end up picking up a game of Ultimate Frisbee or football every day after practice and before private lessons start up for the afternoon, and Jensen is almost able to pretend like nothing happened, like that afternoon was just something he dreamed up.

But then Jared will look at him, his eyes resting on him longer than they should, or he'll go out of his way to make sure Jensen ends up on his team when they're playing, or Jensen even thinks he catches Jared staring at him across the field during practice – but he can't be completely sure about that, considering Jared really is all the way across the field. In any case, things don't feel like they're going back to normal. They don't feel like that afternoon is just being forgotten. It feels like there is something more – it feels like Jared is waiting for another moment like that last one.

"He's going to kiss me again."

"He told you that?" Chris asks with a smirk.

"No he didn't tell me. I just know," Jensen sighs, leaning his head back against the wall as he sits on Chris' bed.

"Are you ok with that?" Chris asks casually, like he doesn't care, but Jensen can tell – he's really asking if Jensen wants to kiss Jared, but if Jensen knew that he wouldn't be here telling Chris and Steve that Jared is going to kiss him, he'd find Jared and just get it out of the way already.

"You want it," Steve chimes in.

"What?" Jensen sputters; he almost nearly forgets Steve is there most of the time the way he just sits there not adding much to their conversations.

"You want him to kiss you," Chris says this time. "God you do, don't you?" He looks entirely too pleased with himself.

"I don't want him to kiss me," Jensen denies.

"Dude, if you didn't you would tell him off already," Chris pointed out.

"I really don't, okay?" Jensen denies again.

"Right." Steve just nods, and that's the end of that conversation, at least for the moment.

* * *

  
Jensen might actually want Jared to kiss him. He's not entirely sure about that yet, but the more he thinks about it the less he dislikes the idea of Jared kissing him again. And it's not like he's never kissed another guy before – hell he's known since he was 14 that he was gay. Though his mother has tried setting him up with some "very nice young ladies" for a few years before he finally got her to accept that he wasn't going to be bringing home any nice young women for her to meet.

It's just…it's Jared. He's not like any of the guys Jensen has ever been with; he's all hands and feet, he says whatever the hell is on his mind, and he does whatever he thinks is a good idea at the time. Jensen likes to know what's coming before it happens, he likes a certain amount of order in his life – and Jared is anything but.

Of course just kissing him doesn't suddenly mean that Jared is going to be there forever, tackling him and forcing water on him and generally being too happy for his own good all the damn time.

Jensen sighs flinging a hand over his eyes. He's gone back to their room to rest for the afternoon – all this thinking has meant he hasn't slept much the past few nights and now after days of practice and not sleeping he needs a nap. Because Jensen without sleep is never a good thing, but at least it's Friday and he can catch up on his sleep some.

Of course just as he's drifting off the door opens. Perfect.

Jensen just lays there hand still over his eyes; doing his best to at least fake like he's sleeping.

"Hey, you awake?"

"That is a stupid question," Jensen says with a long sigh throwing his hand away from his eyes, and fixing his gaze on Jared.

"So I guess that's a yes then." Jared grins, and Jensen wonders if there is ever a time when he's not grinning like that. It makes him look like an over excited puppy.

"I guess so."

"Sorry, I just wanted to check on you, we were gonna go swimming. Did you want to come?"

"No, I think I'm going to sit out this afternoon."

"Oh, ok." Apparently there are times when Jared doesn't have that silly grin on his face. "I'm just gonna get my suit and I'll be out of here in a few minutes."

Jensen just nods, staring up at the ceiling now as Jared rummages through his things for his swim trunks. This is such a bad idea, and Jensen knows it but he can't stop the words from coming out of his mouth – he can never leave well enough alone.

"Are we ever going to talk about what happened?" He asks slowly, still keeping his eyes on the ceiling. "I'm just trying to be sure so I'll know if it's ok to bring it up at some point or not."

Jared lifts his head from where he'd been bent over his duffle bag still digging for his trunks. "What happened?"

"Oh come on Jared, don't be stupid, we both know what happened." It may have only been for a few seconds but Jensen isn't stupid.

Jared sighs standing up straight and sitting on the corner of Jensen's bed. "I guess we should talk about it – unless we just want to pretend it never happened."

"But it did happen and it's been driving me nuts since then." Jensen sits up, pulling his knees up when Jared sits on his bed.

"Yeah I know it did," Jared snorts.

"And?"

"And what, Jensen? Do you want me to apologize for it, tell you it'll never happen again? I don't know what you want me to say here." Jared looks at him helplessly.

"I want to know why," Jensen says carefully.

"Why?" Jared looks blank for a moment staring at Jensen like the answer is obvious. "I don't know, I just … you were yelling and I was worried about you and it just, it just seemed like the thing to do at the time."

Jensen laughs. "The thing to do at the time? I have never heard of a kiss being called 'the thing to do at the time'." He pauses for a moment, before sobering up again. "Are you sorry you did it?"

"No … not really." Jensen likes that Jared is honest, though he has a feeling if he told Jared to apologize for it he would.

"Ok." Jensen nods, looking at his feet for a moment before raising his eyes to Jared's face.

He's got that look in his eye again, the one that says a kiss is the thing to do at the time, and Jensen isn't sure what to do – another kiss might not be so bad. Who knows he might actually really like it, god and Jared is leaning forward already and Jensen is still trying to whittle out in his mind if he wants to kiss Jared or not.

Of course Jared doesn't give him the chance to make up his mind. He kisses him slowly, giving Jensen a chance to stop this if he wants – though despite having tensed up in the few seconds it took for Jared to close the gap between them, Jensen finds himself fisting his hand in Jared's shirt and pulling him close and returning the kiss.

If Jensen hadn't been able to tell from that short kiss they'd shared previously he was pretty damn near certain now that Jared knew what he was doing and he did it well. He kept his grip on Jared's shirt tight, pulling him close against his chest and they both went tumbling down onto the bed, Jensen on his back pinned by Jared's larger frame, though their mouths didn't part.

Jensen arches his hips pressing against Jared as they kiss, a hand working up underneath Jared's shirt. Jensen's overwhelmed by a sudden sense of need; he wants Jared and he wants him now. Jensen hesitates only a moment before deepening the kiss, letting his tongue tease over Jared's lower lip, pressing forward into the warmth of Jared's mouth. It's not until a low moan tears its way from Jared's throat that Jensen stiffens, stopping what he'd been doing.

Jensen makes an embarrassing mewl of protest when Jared pulls away from him. "What are you-"

"I um … I should go, they're gonna wonder where I am," Jared says quickly, clearing his throat and grabbing his swim trucks and a towel. He doesn't look back at Jensen where he lays on his bed.

It's only after the door has closed behind him that Jensen even really registers what just happened, "Fuck," he says as he pulls a pillow over his head and sighs. It was going to be another long weekend

* * *

  
Monday morning came around far too quickly for Jensen's taste and he's running late to practice as usual. He's spent the entire weekend agonizing over what happened between he and Jared – he's pretty sure things would have gone a lot further than just kissing had Jared not bolted like that, but if he wanted Jared like that and Jared seemed to want him like that he didn't know what the problem was.

He was up most of the night before thinking about it and now he's racing toward the field trying to make it on time. He barely makes it to the field before the whistle blows and he's safe, it's not until they're in formation that Jensen takes the time to search for Jared.

He's there in his normal spot across the field, and Jensen is relieved. He's been half expecting Jared to be missing today as well after he was gone the entire weekend. Of course in searching for Jared, Jensen missteps and makes the guy behind him to come up short, which throws the rest of the section off step and they have to stop in the middle of the song.

Jensen throws what he hopes is a sheepishly apologetic look to the section leader before they move back into their starting positions and restart the song. Jensen manages to keep his focus for the rest of the morning and not cause anymore back ups.

After what seemed like forever, they blow the whistle to signal the end of their morning practice and Jensen wipes his forehead off on the sleeve of his t-shirt before downing the rest of the water he had in his bottle. He takes a minute to shove his sax into its case before he's scanning the field for Jared again – who he can't find anywhere. All he can find is Chad scowling at him from the fifty yard line and he sighs – after all the careful work he'd spend avoiding Chad he's going to have to talk to him.

"Hey, do you know where Jared went?" Jensen asks.

"That depends."

"On what exactly?"

"On whether or not you're going to be a dick again." Chad eyes Jensen and shakes his head.

Jensen isn't sure whether Chad is joking or not, but judging by the look on Chad's face, he guesses not. "I wasn't a dick; just tell me where he is alright?" He doesn't want to deal with Chad right now; he just wants to find Jared, to talk about what happened.

"Of course you weren't" Chad rolls his eyes.

"Man, I don't have time for this." Jensen is losing his patience for Chad very quickly.

"What? Have somewhere you have to be?"

"Yes, I do. Now will you please just tell me where Jared is?"

"He went up to your room; he's not going to be there long."

Jensen nods and starts running toward the dorms, hopefully he hasn't missed Jared yet. For the first time in all the years that he's been coming to Texas State University, Jensen curses the damn hills on the campus as he runs back to the dorms – it couldn't have been just a nice simple straight shot, there had to be all those usually very beautiful rolling hills between the football field and the dorms.

Eventually, despite all his cursing of the landscape, Jensen makes it back to the dorm and up all the stairs to his room, and thankfully Jared is still there, standing over his bed stuffing some clothes into his bag.

"You're leaving?" Jensen asks, out of breath and leaning against the door when he finds Jared packing.

"Don't start celebrating yet, I'm just going to stay with Chad," Jared tells him, though the grin he's wearing doesn't reach his eyes.

"You're going to stay with Chad?" Jensen repeats.

"That's what I said."

"Chad? Chad Murray?"

"Is there more than one Chad here?"

"Well … no, but … you'd rather stay with Chad than stay here?" Jensen asks frowning. He doesn't like the idea that someone prefers Chad to him, even if Jared is friends with Chad and he's just his roommate.

"Yeah, I – I think it's probably a good idea," Jared sighs.

"Why?"

"After what happened, I just think it's best, is all."

"But –"

"Look I don't want this to get any more awkward between us than it already is, so I'll just go stay with Chad for the rest of the time that we're here."

"Wait, you're … you're the one who kissed me, you're the one who ran out before I could say anything, you're the one who was gone all weekend, and you're the one who's running away. You keep running away. What about me? What about what I want?"

Jared looks like he's not completely sure he understands what Jensen is getting at, and Jensen sighs and shakes his head crossing the room in a few steps and putting his hands on either side of Jared's face and pulls him down so their lips are pressed together.

It's awkward and Jensen has to tilt his head back further than he's ever done before, and their noses hit and teeth click but after a little adjustment the fit together just fine. And it's good – better than whatever Jensen had been thinking about that last kiss. Jared kisses him back wrapping his arms around Jensen's back and pulling him close kissing him like it's all he's been thinking about all weekend too.

They pull back slowly; Jared's leaning close so his forehead rests against Jensen's. "Look, just don't leave ok. You don't have to. And Chad … I know he's your friend but he's kind of a douche."

Jared laughs at that and nods slowly. "Yeah, I know he is."

"I just … I like you." Jensen says helplessly shrugging as he looks at Jared. "I like you a lot and I don't want you to leave," Jensen sighs, sitting on the edge of his bed and stares at his feet. He's never been very good at this sort of thing – he can handle music, put some sheet music in front of him an he's fine, give him an assignment and he's golden, tell him to talk about his feelings and that's where Jensen flounders.

"This doesn't have to be awkward," he says finally. "I mean, I like you … and from the way you kiss me, I'm fairly confident in thinking that you like me too. So just … just don't leave alright?"

Jared is still staring at Jensen, shifting his weight from one foot to the other and biting his lower lip like he's not sure what to do or say. It's more than Jensen can take and he stands up crossing the small space between their beds until he's standing in front of Jared.

"I'm going to kiss you know, and I would really appreciate it if you didn't run away or freak out or anything, ok?" Jensen says cautiously, and he even waits a minute before he put his hands around Jared's neck and pulls him down so he can kiss him without straining his neck again.

It's nicer this time than any time before, slower and more tentative. They're testing out the boundaries now, instead of rushing toward something like they had been the last time they'd kissed. Jensen likes this, likes the way Jared kisses him back, the way he's careful and the way he curls a hand around his cheek and the other clutches at Jensen's back.

Eventually they both need to breathe and they pull back, though Jensen doesn't let Jared get away just yet, "That wasn't so bad was it?" he asks biting his lower lip and looking up at Jared, green eyes wide.

Jared shakes his head, actually laughs a bit before admitting, "No, that wasn't so bad."

Jensen shakes his head and punches Jared's shoulder. "Bitch."

Jared pouts and rubs his shoulder where Jensen punched him. "Jerk." He shakes his head, but before he can say more Jensen has pulled him down into another kiss.

* * *

  
The six weeks of camp seem to fly by faster than normal once Jared and Jensen get settled – of course Jared doesn't end up actually moving in with Chad for the remainder of camp, despite Chad's whining.

"So you're not going to forget to call me right?" Jared asks as they're packing up their stuff.

"Dude, I'm going to see you again in less than a month." Jensen shakes his head and grins.

"I know, but I'm gonna want to talk to you before then," Jared says pouting at Jensen as he crams his clothes into his bag. Jensen winces at they way Jared packs, he's been folding his own clothes – even the dirty ones – and putting them into his bag.

"I won't forget to call you," Jensen grins.

"That's right, because you won't be able to go two seconds without talking to me," Jared preens as he zips up his bag.

"That's exactly right," Jensen says rolling his eyes at Jared fondly.

"I think I've got everything." Jared looks around the room sighing.

"Yeah me too." Jensen puts the last of his clothes into his bag and zips it up.

"Guess this is it then."

"Anyone ever tell you you're overly dramatic?"

"My sister tells me that all the time."

"Oh good, so there is going to be someone around over the next month to keep you from getting too depressed without me," Jensen teases.

"I guess so, though you're not going to forget to call me so I shouldn't get too depressed." Jared grins widely at Jensen.

"Mmhmm." Jensen just smirks picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "Come on Sasquatch, walk me downstairs."

"Have I told you recently that you're very sweet?"

"Not recently."

"Oh that's a shame."

"Yes, it really is."

Jared just laughs and rubs his hand on Jensen's head – which would mess up his hair, if it were long enough. Though Jensen doesn't like to take any chances and he bats Jared's hand away as quickly as he can, laughing.

"Hey you two, keep your hands to yourself, we don't want to see that kind of thing." Chris grins at the two of them bag slung over his shoulder, Steve trailing close behind.

"Heading out you two?"

"Yeah, we're headed back to Dallas."

"Yep," Steve agrees.

"Well cool, it was good seeing you two again. Going to see you again any time soon?" Jensen asks.

"Aww that's sweet Jenny, gonna miss us?" Chris smirks.

"No, just want to know so I can be prepared."

"It's ok you can admit it, I think it's sweet," Chris continues to tease, Jared just chuckles leaning against a wall.

"I'm sure you do."

"I'm sure we'll run into each other sooner or later, Richardson isn't that far from Dallas after all," Chris grins.

"I suppose so, just give me a little warning ok?"

"Will do."

Chris and Steve salute before heading out to Christian's car for the drive back to Dallas. Jensen and Jared continue down to a bench in front of the dorm to wait. They spend the next half hour or so teasing and talking, until Jared's mom drives up, waving to him from the car.

"Well it looks like I'm headed out."

Jensen stands up when Jared does. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Don't forget to call me." Jared reminds him again.

"I won't." Jensen grins and rolls his eyes.

"Good."

He heads to the car, opening the back and throws his bag in and put his trumpet in carefully beside it. He's waving at Jensen with that same silly grin that Jensen has grown quite fond of over the last few weeks. But instead of heading around to the passenger door, Jared runs back to Jensen and pulls him against his chest in a crushing hug, lips pressing against Jensen's, catching him completely off guard.

"Talk to you later." Jared grins, before running back to the car.

Jensen is still out of breath as Jared's mother pulls out of the space in front of the dorm and out toward the highway. Only a few minutes later Jensen's mother pulls up smiling at him and waving. He gets his things and puts them into the truck and climbs into the cab beside his mother.

"So how was it?"

"It was good."

"Just good?" she asks curiously.

"Better than good, I guess."

"Well tell me all about it," she smiles, patting his hand as she heads out to the highway heading north.

They're pulling on to I-35 when Jensen's phone buzzes in his pocket, a new text message. He flips his phone open while he tells his mother about the weeks at camp, the formations they learned the songs, the games, filling her in on old friends.

It's from Jared - _u miss me yet?_

Jensen snorts. _Yeah_

_good_

Jared sends another message a few minutes later. _dont 4get 2 call me_

_I won't_

_good_


	2. One Time At Band Camp - Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Jensen go away to college - aka bonus sex scene

"Practice was pretty tough today," Jared says conversationally, as if they aren't about to get naked together.

Jensen rolls his eyes as he pulls Jared's shirt over his head tossing it onto the floor – it's not every day that his roommate is going to be away all night and they'd have the place all to themselves. Jensen wants to take full advantage of the situation.

"You know if I didn't know you so well I might be offended that you're still talking about practice when I'm trying to get you naked," Jensen sighs, unbuttoning Jared's jeans and kissing him.

"It's a good thing you know me so well then," Jared grins at him.

"Yes, I suppose it is." Jensen pushes Jared back on his bed, working his jeans off and throwing them on to the floor before straddling his hips. "I think it would be better if you just forget about practice for a little while."

"I suppose so, but I mean you thought Carnochan was tough on us today too, right?" Jared asks.

"A bit I guess." Jensen shrugs and pulls off his own shirt and starts working on his jeans.

"I mean, we weren't doing too badly, but he felt the need to come down on us like that."

"Uh huh." Jensen slides down between Jared's legs.

"I get that it's his job to make us the best band and all that, but he's not going to get results by yelling at us like that."

"Mmhmm." Jensen has learned over the past few months he and Jared have been together, since they started at the University of Texas back in August, that sometimes it's best to just let Jared vent. But he's found there are a few ways he can get Jared to focus on something other than band from time to time.

"It just gets me so frustrated when things like that happen." Jared would likely go on like this for at least another hour, but luckily he had Jensen there to intervene.

"I know it does. Just relax." Jensen soothes wrapping hand around Jared's cock stroking him slowly, his thumb swiping over the head when he pulls up toward the tip.

It seems like Jared wants to keep going in his tirade, but he can't seem to muster up the energy when Jensen leans in close and licks the head of his cock. And when Jensen parts his lips taking Jared into his mouth, Jensen knows that all thoughts of continuing vanish from Jared's mind.

Jensen prides himself in being able to get Jared to forget about things like that so easily and of course he happens to love doing this for Jared as well. Jared grasps at Jensen's hair, his fingers unable to find purchase, groaning when Jensen presses forward.

"Fuck, that's nice." Jared lets his head fall back onto the pillow and moans, his voice all strung out. His hips start thrusting, pressing further between Jensen's full pink lips. Jared never lasts long like this, not after he's been ranting, not when he watches Jensen's cheeks hollow as he pulls back sucking hard around his shaft, and tonight is no different.

He gasps hips pressing up insistently, demanding, seeking, and Jensen is right there, lips wrapped tight around Jared and sucking drawing out ever last bit until all Jared can do is whimper and pull at Jensen.

Eventually Jensen lets Jared pull him up beside him, lets Jared kiss him, lets his tongue press into his mouth and turn him so now Jensen is the one on his back, lets Jared thrust against him as they kiss, nips and sucks at the tongue warm in his mouth.

"Want me to fuck you, Jen?" Jared croons, as he pulls back, Jensen can feel him hard against his hip. And all Jensen can do is lick his lips and nod, the motion frantic and full of need. His pupils are blown and his legs are spread in a silent invitation.

Jared fumbles for the lube, and first pushes a finger into Jensen soon followed by a second, stretching Jensen. "You ready?" Jared asks, and Jensen nods again. He's been ready since before they started any of this, and he's very nearly desperate now.

Jared fumbles for a condom, ripping the foil open with his teeth and rolling it on quickly before he grabs hold of himself, and changes the angle of his hips, until he's pressed right against Jensen. He makes it slow, making Jensen mewl in protest and wrap his legs around Jared's hips tighter wanting to pull him in deeper – and if Jared hadn't had such a good hold on Jensen's hips, he would have succeeded.

After what seems like forever Jared is seated fully inside Jensen, though he doesn't pause for long before he's thrusting. Hard and fast, giving Jensen just what he wants, driving him down into the mattress with each thrust.

"Fuck," Jensen swears.

"Like that?" Jared breaths against Jensen's neck, right before he bites down worrying the skin beneath his teeth. There will be a mark there before they're even finished for the night, but Jensen likes that – likes seeing the way Jared marks him.

It's almost like Jensen can't breathe even as he sucks in deep lung-fulls of air with each gasp and moan that Jared wrings out of him, as Jared thrusts deep again and again. His rhythm is relentless pushing Jensen closer and closer, drawing it out of him a bit more with each thrust.

"God, want you to come," Jared gasps and Jensen knows he's close. He can feel it in the way Jared shudders when he drives into him, the way he's biting at his lower lip, and the way he's looking at Jensen now.

That look, it's very nearly enough to send Jensen right over the edge and when Jared keeps plunging into him – well it's more than Jensen can take and he gasps, his back arching sharply and pulling Jared down to slam their mouths together as he comes, rocking against Jared letting him swallow each of his moans, letting Jared sweep them out of his mouth with his tongue.

And then Jared is coming, giving one more hard thrust, enough to push Jensen up the bed so he's pressed against the wall at the head of the bed, until he's collapsed. Jared buries his head in Jensen's shoulder, pressing kisses into whatever skin he can find until he catches his breath.

Jared rolls off Jensen pulling Jensen with him. Jensen ends up with his head on Jared's chest, eyes drifting shut as he listens to the sound of Jared's heart beat and moves with the motion of Jared's chest rising and falling.

"You know, Carnochan really was being an ass today," Jared starts up again, like they hadn't just spent the last hour or so fucking.

"Jared?"

"Yeah?"

"If you don't stop talking about Carnochan or practice today I am going to kick you out of my bed."

Jared laughs and presses his face against Jensen's neck. Jensen can feel the grin still spread across Jared's face pressed against his shoulder – and they manage to spend the rest of the night without bringing Carnochan up even once.


End file.
